wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video/Gallery
Gallery Hey,It'stheDorothytheDinosaurShow!.jpg|"Hey, It's the Dorothy the Dinosaur Show!" TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-TitleCard.jpg|Title card Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy introducing the video DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags the Dog DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy having breakfast with Wags. CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his camera CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera2.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera3.jpg CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera4.jpg|A picture of Captain Feathersword taken CaptainFeatherswordandhisCamera5.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The S.S Feathersword PuppetMurrayandGreg.jpg|Puppet Murray and Greg GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword song title CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Captain Feathersword GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(PuppetWiggles)2.jpg|The fish GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Captain Feathersword PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Anthony PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques the Shark PuppetJeffandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Anthony PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain YoHoDance-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing the "Yo Ho Dance" YoHoDance.jpg|"The Yo Ho Dance" Dancing11.jpg|Pirates Rudolph, Charmaine and James CaptainFeatherswordandPirateJames.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pirate James CaptainFeatherswordandPirateRudolf.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pirate Rudolf TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The story of Dorothy the Dinosaur TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur2.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur3.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur4.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur5.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur6.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur7.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur8.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur9.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur10.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur11.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur12.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur13.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur14.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur15.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur16.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur17.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur18.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur19.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur20.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur21.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur22.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur23.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur24.jpg TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur25.jpg HenryGoesFishing.jpg|Henry going fishing Food23.jpg|The hook WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner Song Title PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey the Crab TheOtherPuppetWiggles.jpg|Puppets Anthony, Murray & Jeff PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff DorothyinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeytheCrab.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg|Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray CassietheCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Anthony with Captain's hat PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony HenryGoesFishing2.jpg|Henry and Wags' bone Dorothyin1999-2.jpg|Dorothy talking about Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags practice begging HenryinStorytelling.jpg|Henry holding Wags' bone CaptainFeatherswordandWags'BegPractice2.jpg|Wags getting his bone back WavetoWags(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Wags on microphone WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Train banner song title WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)2.jpg|"Wave to Wags (Wiggle Puppets)" WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)3.jpg|Puppet Wags in sailor hat WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)4.jpg|Puppet Wags in viking hat WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)5.jpg|Wags having bacon and eggs sandwiches WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)6.jpg|Puppet Wags wearing helmet WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)7.jpg|Puppet Wags' viking hat falling off WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)8.jpg|Puppet Wags barking on microphone WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)9.jpg|Puppet Wags the Magician WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)10.jpg|Wags the Dog's Construction WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)11.jpg|Puppet Wags as astronaut WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)12.jpg|Puppet Wags in sleeping cap WavetoWags(WigglePuppets)13.jpg|Puppet Wags chasing microphone DorothyandtheMusicBug5.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug6.jpg|"That music bug is sounded beautifully." DorothyandtheMusicBug7.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug8.jpg|Dorothy throwing her roses DorothyandtheMusicBug9.jpg|Dorothy following the music bug in Wiggle World (notice that Dorothy's costume changed to the 2nd version of the 4th costume DorothyandtheMusicBug2.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug10.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew PirateJames.jpg|Pirate James WigglesCowMilk.jpg|Wiggles Cow Milk DorothyandtheMusicBug11.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and the music bug (Dorothy's costume changes again) DorothyandtheMusicBug12.jpg|Chaos at Captain Feathersword's dockyard WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword DorothyandtheMusicBug13.jpg|Captain Feathersword being tickled by the music bug DorothyandtheMusicBug14.jpg|"That was fun and I'm hungry." DorothyandtheMusicBug3.jpg|A music bug wants a lick of a spoon?!? DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy watering her rose DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy talking to rose about growing DorothyinHistory2.jpg|''"I remember when my garden was born."'' DorothyinHistory3.jpg|Dorothy dancing Wags'Shoes.jpg|Wags' shoes WagsandtheWagettesWearingShoes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes dancing in their new shoes DorothyinHistory6.jpg|Dorothy talking to rose again DorothyinHistory7.jpg DorothyinHistory8.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest3.jpg|What's inside the treasure chest? CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest4.jpg|"Bones?!? This isn't treasure!" WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Wags and the Wagettes CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest5.jpg|1 bone, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest6.jpg|2 bones, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest7.jpg|3 bones, CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest8.jpg|4 bones. CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest9.jpg|"And an empty chest. Oh, well. At least they like the treasure." CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest10.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking treasure chest CaptainFeathersword'sBoneTreasureChest11.jpg|"What a nice treasure chest." WagsinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Wags the Dog WigglyGetUpMedley-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Wiggly Get Up Medley" sung by The Wiggle Puppets. PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetGregandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Greg and Dorothy WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Captain TheWigglePuppets,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets, Captain and Dorothy Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" RedStarryGuitarinPuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar PuppetRoses.jpg|The puppet roses PuppetDorothyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetHenryinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Puppet Henry WigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet Wags and the Big Red Car PuppetJeffandWags.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Wags PuppetGreginWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Greg Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" PuppetMurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray and Dorothy dancing PuppetMurrayinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Murray TheUnforgottenPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Puppet Wiggles TheNonrealisticPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles PuppetAnthonyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Anthony ThePuppetWigglesinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles TheWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy RompBompAStomp-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" TheOtherWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Other Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheAwakeWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggle Puppet and Puppet Dorothy PuppetMurray,AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray, Anthony and Dorothy PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Dorothy BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" HavingFunAtTheBeach-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" BucketOfDew-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion2.jpg|Greg and the fishes Dorothy'sPoemAboutBeingaGirl.jpg|Dorothy's poem about being a girl MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Henry in "Move Your Arms Like Henry" HatParade2.jpg|The Fishettes TheSeaFeast2.jpg|The Catfish Brothers TheSeaFeast3.jpg|Jacques the Shark TheSeaFeast4.jpg|Joey the Crab SportsDay11.jpg|The seahorses CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags start racing DressingUp(Episode)36.jpg|Henry and his underwater big band playing music CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags racing back CaptainFeatherswordandWagsRaceEachOther3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags AFrogWentAWalking-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "A Frog Went a Walking" off-screen AFrogWentAWalking.jpg|"A Frog Went a Walking" FrogandMissMouse.jpg|Frog greeting Miss Mouse PuppetFrog.jpg|Puppet Frog Pig.jpg|Pig playing guitar Mrs.Mouse.jpg|Mrs. Mouse AFrogWentAWalking2.jpg|Frog, Mrs. Mouse and Pig eating fried mosquito on bread and butter after the wedding FriedMosquito.jpg|Fried mosquito on bread and butter CaptainFeatherswordandWagsBarkEachOther.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags barking each other GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion2.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles PuppetGreginGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Greg PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword PuppetAnthonyinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetAnthonyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Henry PuppetHenryinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Henry PuppetGregandHenry.jpg|Puppet Greg and Henry PuppetMurrayinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Murray PuppetMurrayandWags.jpg|Puppet Murray and Wags PuppetWagsinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetJeffinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Jeff PuppetGregandJeff.jpg|Puppet Greg and Jeff PuppetMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Murray and Anthony PuppetJeffandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Dorothy PuppetDorothyinGetReadyToWiggle(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetCaptainandWags.jpg|Puppet Captain and Wags PuppetDorothyandHenry.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Henry GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion3.jpg|Puppet Murray, Jeff & Anthony PuppetHenryandWags.jpg|Puppet Henry and Wags PuppetCaptainandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Captain and Dorothy GetReadyToWiggle-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle (Wiggle Puppets)" Manners45.jpg|Dorothy's poem about manners Dorothyin1999ClosingScene.jpg|"I hope you liked my video! And if you really liked it, you can watch it again! I'll see you soon!" TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Big Red Car Banner Song Title from "Yummy Yummy (US Version)" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries